


Newton Geiszler

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a parody of the song <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0u4M6vppCI">(Actual Cannibal) 'Shia LaBeouf'</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Newton Geiszler

Title: Newton Geiszler  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 458  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: This is a parody of the song [(Actual Cannibal) 'Shia LaBeouf'](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0u4M6vppCI)

 

You've been struck by inspiration at three in the morning.  
Now you're walking through the Shatterdome.  
The halls are empty.  
But someone's working in the lab.  
Newton Geiszler.

His music is loud.  
The pants he's wearing are very tight.  
He's dancing in a rather improper way.  
When he starts to twerk, the chalk in your hand breaks.  
Newton Geiszler.

You try to ignore him and his antics.  
Equations are rapidly scrawled on the blackboard.  
Then you hear him call your name.  
You slowly turn around to look at him.  
Newton Geiszler.

He's shoving your baby carrots into his mouth.  
(Hamster Newton Geiszler.)  
Now he's tossing Kaiju guts on the floor.  
(Kaiju expert Newton Geiszler.)  
You've had enough.  
You throw an eraser at him.  
He dodges out of the way.  
You try again with some chalk.  
(Annoying Newton Geiszler.)  
You score a direct hit.  
He retaliates by cranking the music even louder.  
(Actual Rock Star Newton Geiszler.)

Complaint reports are useless.  
So is trying to shout over the music.  
It's time for a different strategy.  
You go to your desk and rummage in a drawer.  
Aha! You've found it.  
You wait until he's looking at you.  
You produce the package of cookies.  
They're your favorite- chocolate chip.

He watches as you slowly open the package.  
(nom, nom)  
You take out a cookie, nibbling on the edge.  
(nom, nom)  
He snaps his gloves off.  
He scrubs his hands clean.  
(Newton Geiszler)  
The music is now at a much lower volume.  
(Newton Geiszler)  
He hesitates on his side of the lab.  
You sigh, motioning at the empty chair by your desk.  
He dashes across the room.  
You wait until he sits down.  
He takes a huge bite of the cookie you give him.  
You eat at a much slower pace, savoring every bite.  
You're eating cookies with Newton Geiszler.

The cookies are quickly gone.  
Both of you are much more relaxed.  
He gives you a shy smile.  
You find yourself blushing at Newton Geiszler.

He springs to his feet when the music changes. Newton surprise!  
You share of a love of music from The Blues Brothers.  
You take his hand and move to the center of the room.  
If you're careful, you can dance with him for a while.  
Shaking a tail feather with Newton Geiszler.  
Twisting with Newton Geiszler.  
Doing the mashed potato with Newton Geiszler.  
Even doing the swim with Newton Geiszler.  
You're having a blast.

The song comes to an end far too soon.  
You grin at each other as you catch your breath.  
You hesitate for a moment.  
Then you're kissing Newton Geiszler.

You kiss until air becomes a factor.  
He suggests moving to a more comfortable room.  
You're walking back to your quarters with Newton Geiszler.


End file.
